


Reencounter

by TsundereGirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereGirl/pseuds/TsundereGirl
Summary: (This fic is placed in a time in which Kagura and Okita are already married. She is around 24 years old, while he should be around 28).After some time of being appart, Kagura and Okita reunite and get carried away by their emotions.There's some hard smut here, I hope you enjoy it :PIf you don't understand a word, go always to the notes at the end of the fic :DNone of these characters belong to me, all of them are a creation of Sorachi-sensei





	Reencounter

Okita arrived home and everything was dark, as usual. It was going to be yet another lonely night, he thought. 

It had been some time since Kagura left for a mission in space and he was dealing with this in the best way possible. He was already used to it but, truth being told, he missed her.

They had married some months ago, after years of going out and not telling anyone (in fact, everyone had reacted in a totally hilarious way when they had announced their imminent marriage) and had been living together for some time but then, a mission had come across and Kagura had decided to take the job. 

He couldn’t complain about this, for one of the reasons he had married her (along with her being his first love from the moment he met her) was her strength and ambitions to   
become as good as her father, or even better. However, he longed for her. 

Some nights, he would imagine her lying next to him in bed, the touch of her soft skin, her warmth, her hands in his body, her smell, her wet lips kissing him, her seductive body rubbing against him and so on. Then, he would try to put himself together and think that she was going to be with him soon. But months had passed and he still hadn’t seen her again.

He was concerned. He didn’t know how difficult this mission was, nor in how much time he would be able to reencounter with his wife. And, although Okita would never acknowledge this to anyone, he dreaded losing her. In fact, this was one of his biggest fears.

On those days, work was the only thing that kept him out of his never-ending circle of worrying. As he was usually busy, he could think about something else, although Kagura would always remain in the back of his thoughts.

That day had not been so different. He had gone to work and dealt with different situations, some of them even comical. He couldn’t let the others know how he felt, so he showed the best poker faced expression he could and did his work even better than always. Then, as the sun was going down, he had left the Shinsengumi building and gone home. 

When he arrived, he opened the door. Everything was dark, so he did as always and left his shoes in the genkan. After that, he directed to the living room and removed his   
Shinsengumi jacket and cravat, along with the katana he was carrying. 

The man climbed the stairs and was unbuttoning his shirt with the idea of taking a bath, when he heard a noise coming from their room.

He slowly walked to the door, cursing himself for leaving his katana downstairs, then pushed the handle and quickly opened to encounter with something he was not expecting at   
all.

Kagura was sitting in the bed. She was wearing a short dark red night gown and was wiping her long hair with a towel. When she heard the violent slam of the door, she stopped and stared at him.

There was a silence in which both watched the other. 

Okita could appreciate the little drops running through her vermillion hair, how the gown she was wearing showed every curve in her body, its color contrasting towards her white skin, her azure eyes opening suddenly while staring at him. She looked glorious, as always.

All of a sudden, the woman run and jumped towards him.

“Sougo!” she called him while hugging him.

He slowly reacted, patting her head clumsily and then, hugging her back.

“I was waiting for you, idiot” she told him “The mission concluded some days ago, so I came home as soon as I could.”

“I was working” he explained, while smiling “I wasn’t expecting you here so soon” he kissed her deeply. “And believe me, I’ve waited for you longer than you’ve waited for me.”

She clung to his clothes as if it was a live or death matter, returning the kiss with intensity.

He felt himself growing bigger at the contact of the delicate silk of her bedclothes and her anatomy pressing against his body. It had been a lot of time since he had felt her and, even though he always imagined her in his mind, nothing was like reality itself. It seemed as if his body overreacted to every touch of hers.

He caressed her body with his hands while he kept kissing her. 

“You’ll have to pay me for all this time I’ve waited for you” he insinuated playfully.

“What are you saying, idiot sadist? You’ll have to pay me” Kagura rectified. 

And then she pressed her lips against his, opening his mouth without permission and maliciously provoking his tongue, wrapping and unwrapping it with her own one, inciting   
him to go for more, exploring every part of his cavity with desire.

At the same time, he grabbed her butt, getting a soft moan from between her lips, and deliberately touched her over her panties. She shivered, but put a hand in his chest and stopped him. Then, she started kissing and licking his neck with lust, while he gasped excitedly. 

Next, she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, to expose his trained abdomen (a result of all the hard work with the Shinsengumi) and proceeded to kiss and lick with craving every muscle in him.

“O-oi…” he complained, panting. But she didn’t listen.

The woman went down until she met with his trousers and then pulled them down, along with his boxers.

His bulge was so big as a result of her teasing that he felt a little embarrassed. Although she had seen him like this before, he was always the one who began this kind of things.

Kagura raised her gaze to give him an innocent look and saw his aroused face. She smirked.

“So, what do you say, Sougo?” she asked naively. She knew the power she had on him when she called him this way. “Should I kiss you here too?”

He remained silent.

She put a finger on her lips, as doubting, making the most angelic face she could. Pretending to be the purest thing on earth.

He felt the blood coming up to his face at an incredible speed. She knew how to act to get what she wanted from him.

“Shut up and do it already” he finally said, avoiding eye contact with her, blush all over his face.

She giggled, then took all of his length with her hands, kissed the tip of his member and stopped.

“Are you kiddin…” he began to say, but he was interrupted with a low moan going out from his own mouth when she started licking him in the most sensual way she could.

Kagura was rounding his cock with her tongue, provoking him and playing with it. But, not satisfied with only this, she put it in her mouth and began moving back and forth while   
she kept doing what she had been doing until then with her tongue. 

This was too much for his self-control. He let out a huge groan.

After this, she put it out of her mouth, a light liquid coming out of it, and began playing with his sacks, licking them and pulling his skin a little.

If this was not enough for him to lose control, the man took a peek to what she was doing and could see her pink little mouth and red tongue working on him tirelessly, her   
vermillion hair moving against her delicate skin seductively. He felt out of his mind.

Okita couldn’t take it anymore. He began moving his hips uncontrollably and, with an enormous moan, he came all over her face while calling her name out loud.

He was falling to the ground, when she catched him and helped him sit in the bed.

“Well, I must have done it great enough. You had never called me by my name while I was doing this to you” she commented. 

She kissed him lightly in the lips and, when she was about to get up, he took one of her wrists with force.

“We’re not done yet, China” he articulated, while catching his breath.

“You’re tired, idiot sadist” she never loosed her habit of calling him ‘sadist’. “I can see it in your face” she added.

“Yeah? Try me” he challenged her.

“Yeah, of cou…”

He pulled her by the wrist and took her waist with his other arm, while kissing her passionately.

Then, he slowly pulled down the strips of her nightgown until the whole thing fell down and contemplated every curve in her body, the moon being their only light.

It had been some time since they did this and Okita never stopped being amazed by her perfection. For he wouldn’t admit it to her but, for him, his wife was the most perfect   
woman in the universe. 

“You’re beautiful, China” he said, fascinated, staring at her without realizing what he had just said.

“W-w-what the heck? You’re so cheesy, i-idiot” Kagura said, while blushing and trying to get apart from him. 

But he didn’t let her off, as he took her breasts and cupped them with both hands, making her tremble a little.

Then, he pushed her on the bed, still holding her, and took one of his breasts in his mouth, sucking and rounding her nipple with all his might, while trying to cause the same   
effect on the other by pressing it with his fingers.

She moaned sinfully and he internally asked himself if she knew how much this turned him on.

He exchanged breasts and did the same as before with the other, but now carefully biting the nipple a bit.

She whined and put her hand in his hair, stroking it in pleasure.

“S-Sougo, p-please…” she called him.

“You’ll have to wait, China” he informed her. “This time is my turn for making you lose your mind.”

Then, he went down until he reached her pussy and pulled off her black laced panties. 

The man was not surprised to confirm what he had already been expecting from her. She was completely wet only from him touching and licking his breasts. She always reacted this way to him.

He delicately opened her folds and started licking her slit with hunger. As if her body was made of candy.

At this, she gasped and covered her face with her hands.

He could see how Kagura’s body twisted under his ministrations and decided to go for more and try something he had always want to do with her. First, putting his hands on her thighs to set her in place.

Next, without warning, he entered his tongue in her cleft, and began moving it with appetite, kissing her insides, trying to touch her soft spot. She was so warm and addictive he couldn’t stop.

She let out a totally lewd sound and he felt how he turned even harder than before.

Kagura was grabbing the sheets behind her, while twisting her body in pleasure, and he felt how her insides tightened around him and narrowed down as if demanding more from him, until she let out various colossal moans and a lot of liquid came out of her, impregnating him.

He stepped back, cleaning his face and fingers with his tongue while he watched her all wet, panting and trying to catch her breath.

“I-I was right from the f-first time” she affirmed, quivering as she watched his actions. “You’re s-such a perv s-sadist.”

He laughed, his red eyes filled with evil desire. For some reason, the shameless way in which he was cleaning himself seemed to be lighting a flame inside of her again.

“I am a perv, but you’re not less of a perv than me, miss greedy” he joked, while going over her heated body, positioning himself between her legs.

He parted them and teased her already sensitive opening with his shaft.

She breathed with difficulty and he kissed her with desire.

He rubbed harder getting a whimper as response. Her hands grabbed his back in need.

“So…Say, China doll” he mocked her “What do you want me to do next?” he smirked.

Her face was totally red. She didn’t answer.

“Do you want me to leave things like this?” the man incited her.

Silence.

“Oi” Okita called her.

“I won’t talk, you idiot” she said with the little pride that remained in her, while gasping a little at his contact.

“Let’s see…” he answered naughtily.

He pressed her clit a little while still tormenting her entrance with his length. She moaned, so he did this with more determination, making her shiver in pleasure.

“S-Sougo…” she sighed, agitated “P-please…”

“What do you want me to do?” Okita insisted, while kneading her flesh with more force.

She couldn’t take it anymore and it was obvious because her hips moved and tried to reach him every time he stimulated her.

He also was in dire need to be inside of her, filling her with his manhood, as he could feel he was at his limit, but he was too stubborn and enjoyed too much watching her like this. 

Although he was sure, knowing her, that he only needed to insist her a little more until she admitted what she wanted.

He pressed harder, making rounding moves in her little bundle of nerves and, at the same time, rubbing his member against her repeatedly.

“Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it” he urged her.

Her face showed ecstasy and her breath was heavy. Kagura didn’t want to say it, yet she had to accept that his voice giving her orders turned her on so much that she was beginning to think she might be a little masochist deep inside.

“Y-your…” she tried to say, with shame.

“What? Tell me” he encouraged her.

“Y-your…I want your c-cock inside me” she muttered, getting redder than ever.

“I can’t hear you…” he said, although he had clearly heard the first time.

“Oh, come on…” she protested.

Okita pressed with force and she wailed.

“Scream it” he ordered.

Kagura didn’t want to say it out loud, but she needed him.

Then, he hungrily licked her neckline and it became agony to her. She couldn’t take this anymore.

“Just fuck me hard, bastard!” she desperately shouted.

He smirked, satisfied.

“Your wishes had been heard” he said, entering her all at once, while she sobbed in enjoyment. 

He stayed there for a moment so she could adjust, both of them panting and watching each other in their semi closed eyes. Their faces clearly aroused.

Then, he began moving, first slowly, then more energetically. Kagura scratching his back with her nails and breathlessly moaning while he thrusted with violence against her,   
reaching her womb.

He had been expecting this so much and now she was by his side again. Everything about her seemed to turn him on. Not touching himself in all that time he had been imagining her had been a torture, but also a great idea. 

“S-sougo, you’re being s-so rough today” the woman managed to say between suffocated sighs, while he pushed in and out of her like crazy.

“I-I can’t help it” he heard himself saying in a grunt “I’m s-sorry.”

“I-It’s ok…” she answered, while he jerked her with fury “I can cope with it, I’m a Y-Yato.”

She let out a needy moan while embracing his back with her legs and Okita felt himself near his climax when he felt her moving in harmony with him. She was so wet and hot, and the sounds she did were so obscene that he could barely control himself. Also, her legs, as well as her nails grabbing him for dear life were about to make him explode. He didn’t want to admit it, but he also didn’t want to end before her. 

“Kagura, I d-don’t think I can endure this anymore” he informed her, his voice trembling.

“D-do it, I’m close too” she said between sighs.

With a last thrust full of energy, he came inside her with a massive groan escaping his lips, her legs still holding onto his back, while she cried his name out loud in a way she had never done until that moment.

They looked at each other, panting and breathing loudly. Then, he hugged her, still connected to her, and melt in a kiss which seemed as an eternity.

He had longed so much for her and she was back. For now, the only thing he wanted to do was being with her and nothing else. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Some weeks had passed and the couple was spending their time together.

Now and then, Kagura used to visit Okita at the Shinsengumi and bring him a bento cooked by herself (although she wasn’t that good at cooking, both of them had learned some dishes together and they were getting better at it). They also spent some time with the Yorozuya and going out together. Not to talk about the huge amount of time they invested in their dorm, between sheets and pillows, exploring each other’s bodies, quarrelling as a joke, as usual, and even talking about everything and laughing at their ridiculous ideas.

Despite all this, he knew that this was not going to last forever, as his wife was not the kind of woman that remained quiet in one place. So, he treasured every moment, although he never showed it to her, he was too proud to let her see this side of him so openly, even now that she knew every part of him.

That day, as they had finished dinner they decided to take a bath together, but he noticed how Kagura was a lot more silent than she usually was while they were relaxing in the hot water.

She looked at him with a fixed expression in her eyes and he suddenly realized what this could be all about.

“Oi, China, you’re too silent today” he mentioned.

She reacted to his voice and said: “W-what do you say? I’m acting as always…”

“Don’t lie to me, you’re never this quiet” her husband interrupted her in the middle of the sentence. “Tell me what’s wrong, you can’t trick me. I know you too well.”

That was right. From the beginning, even before being together as a couple, he was always the only one who noticed all the little things about her, as a change in her mood or an   
expression. He seemed to understand how her mind worked and what she was thinking in the great majority of times. He could even realize what she was planning, when she was   
lying and how she felt when no one else did, not even the other Yorozuya members.

One time, when she pretended to die and everyone fell in her ‘joke’, he had indirectly told her that the reason he had discovered what she was trying to do before the others was that he loved her. Obviously, she was too young and innocent at that moment for realizing what he was saying to her and she would have never guessed the “idiot sadist” was in love with her.

Another time, he had recognized her when she transformed in a little girl with a new technique she had learned. For… really? She thought it was possible to fool him with only that   
little trick? Hadn’t she noticed he was so aware of her that he noted everything concerning her?

“O-ok” she seemed prepared to explain herself now “I talked with daddy. He told me there is a mission and he wants me to go there and help him.”

There was a silence. 

Okita was expecting this to happen, but not so soon.

“But there is another thing…” Kagura continued.

Okita raised his gaze and looked at her in the eyes with curiosity. So, there was something else he hadn’t catched.

“Well…we have been spending a lot of time together, not only out of the house, but in here too, if you know what I mean…Well, in the room, you know…Doing all those embarrassing things…” she blushed a little while he laughed.

“What the hell, China?” Okita chuckled. “Just go to the point”. She was so innocent sometimes. What was she even trying to suggest?

“Umm…the thing is…”

He watched her, inviting her to keep talking. 

The woman took a deep breath before speaking again. She seemed to be both nervous and anxious, at the same time.

“I’m pregnant” she ended.

Okita almost choked with his own saliva. He opened his eyes as if she was the first human being he had seen in all of his life. In fact, this might be the first time he had lost his   
composure like this and made this face, as he usually had his trademark deadpan expression all over it. 

If his wife was joking, she could be proud of her skills, as this time he had been caught off guard.

“S-Sougo?” she called him, between worried and entertained by his face.

Slowly, the idea settled in his mind and he was able to talk again.

“Are you serious?” was the first thing that crossed his lips “You’re telling me we’re going to be parents? I mean, this isn’t something I wouldn’t expect, but…this isn’t one of you   
great pranks, is it?”.

“I’m dead serious” she assured “I’m a great troll, but you would know if I was trying to troll you” she added.

That was right, he would know. He would notice right away. It had happened before and it would happen now. His wife being pregnant had escaped his view, but he would totally know if she was joking with him, he always discovered her when she did.

Then, his face transformed with a wide smile that Kagura had never seen. Actually, she had only seen that smile on the day they got married.

He got close to her and kissed her sweetly in the lips. 

Kagura was somewhat a little surprised by all of his reactions, although happy.

“And what will you do with the mission?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet…” she doubted. “I want to go and I know my body will resist, even if I’m pregnant. I’m a Ya…”

“Yeah, I know, you’re a Yato” said Okita mocking her.

“But…” she sighed.

“What?”

“Well, I-I don’t w-want to leave you” her face turned red.

He looked at her in disbelief.

“Kagura…You need to do what you think is better for yourself and…well, now, for the baby…” he said.

“I know…”

She seemed to be thinking about something else and he could see how her mind was working inside of her head.

“What? There’s something else?” the man asked.

“W-Well…” she began “I’ve been thinking about this whole situation and…this time…I’d…I’d like you to come with me…”

Okita couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was basically admitting that she missed him and wanted him near her?

“But I know you have your work and I don’t want to expose myself to fighting or other things when the baby’s bigger, so this would only be for a month or so” she added quickly, as if trying to convince him.

He observed her face. She was nervous. He knew she didn’t like to depend on others and how much she loved her work in space. Still, he also was aware of how she felt about him   
and he could imagine what having a baby meant to her (if it implied the same as it did to him, it had to be something undoubtedly important). This must had been a really difficult   
choice for her to take and it must be even harder to say it to him, knowing how proud she was.

“O-okay” he assented “I’ll go with you”

Kagura looked at him in surprise, her azure eyes shining in excitement.

“Really?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Really” he confirmed. “It’s not so much time and I’ve been wanting to travel to space too for some time now. I can talk to Kondo and Hijikata, so…” 

Plus, he also missed her and felt the need to be next to her while she was pregnant.

Kagura hurtled towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, her arms around his neck.

“And, China, you better compensate me great enough” he said chuckling, but with an animal look behind his crimson eyes.

“Oh, shut up, you perv sadist” the woman answered laughing.

Okita embraced her and kissed her back with eagerness.

He couldn’t tell her, but he was happy. In fact, this might be the happier he had been in all his life. 

They were going to be together; he would be able to remain next to her for some time and they were going to have a baby. On the day he had met her for the first time, he would   
had never imagined how much this girl would change his life for the better. He had lost so much, but also gained so many things, the most important being her…

He felt content with life and internally thanked whatever had put her in his way and switched it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Genkan: the genkan is the entrance to a Japanese home, where you usually leave your shoes before entering the other rooms.
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> I want to thank my friend Otan, as always (you know you're my favorite VIP, lol) and all of you who constantly support me by leaving kudos and commenting my works!  
> Next upload will be part of the continuation of my other story! So, keep in tune haha :P


End file.
